


eyes on me

by tsukidaisuki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, EyesOnMe, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, michaeng lubog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidaisuki/pseuds/tsukidaisuki
Summary: “Only look at Chaeyoung.”A childish phrase but it had always stuck on them. Mina would only look at her and Chaeyoung would do the same,When they were growing up,Things were different…“That day when I told you to only look at me, I looked at you but you weren’t looking back too.”
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	eyes on me

Chaeyoung doesn’t make that much of an appeal to people, she was always quite reserved, in her own room, doing her own things.  
Not when she met Mina, since they were kids, they’ve known each other. Heck, they even joked about being together some time in the future, Chaeyoung thought different. She had always loved the idea of spending her life with Mina. She doesn’t know if the other girl feels the same.

_“Only look at Chaeyoung.”_

A childish phrase but it had always stuck on them. Mina would only look at her and Chaeyoung would do the same,

When they were growing up,

Things were _different…_

_“That day when I told you to only look at me, I looked at you but you weren’t looking back too.”_

* * *

“Ya! Chaeng! What exactly happened between you and Mina?”

Chaeyoung wasn’t listening but was quietly admiring the said girl a few tables away.

Jeongyeon smacked her head.

“That hurts!” Chaeyoung glared. Jeongyeon laughed.

“I asked you a question, idiot.” She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, we kind of…drifted apart these years.”

Chaeyoung wasn’t wrong.

They did drift apart. The inseparable duo was envied all throughout their elementary and high school years but when college came.

She didn’t know what happened.

Every time she looked at Mina, she couldn’t move or speak. She had let the silence consumed her even though they’re in the same group of friends.

She was always in that dire need of talking to her but she couldn’t.

She had always looked, admired, and cheered her from afar.

She didn’t know that the girl could notice.

**She noticed everything.**

The avoiding eyes, less contact, the tension.

She wanted to speak but couldn’t because of Chaeyoung’s actions.

_“Maybe Chaeyoung doesn’t like me around anymore.”_ Mina thinks.

_“What went wrong?”_ Mina also thinks.

But what really went wrong?

_Chaeyoung fell in love._

_She fell for Mina._

_She was oblivious herself and didn’t realize until college came,_

_She wants to confess but does Mina feel the same?_

_Did Mina felt the same?_

Yes. She did.

It was too late until she realized…

She’s already in a relationship with Kim Dahyun. The whole campus was jealous. Chaeyoung didn’t even speak up when something was developing between the two of them.

She was always quiet. It always troubled Mina.

Mina thought that Chaeyoung doesn’t even love her as she loves her. She always thought that Chaeyoung doesn’t like to reciprocate her feelings. She had always thought Chaeyoung liked somebody else. Maybe Sana perhaps? Chaeyoung had always talked about her crush was so similar to her.

Mina was that dense.

Mina doesn’t know that it was her.

All those sleepless nights that Chaeyoung had just by thinking of Mina, the butterflies in the stomach kind of feeling whenever they meet. The sadness and hurt when Mina’s hurt. She had always stuck by her side and loved her company.

Chaeyoung hoped that Mina would someday love her too. She doesn’t know that the girl already did.

-

After mindlessly doodling, the group had assembled in their usual spot at the cafeteria.

It was the usual things, Yoo Jeongyeon and Im Nayeon quarreling but making out after. Hirai Momo and Minatozaki Sana gossiping about the students at school and surfing online for useless stuff to buy. Jihyo and Tzuyu talking about dogs. Lastly, Dahyun and Mina quietly enjoying playing with games on their phone. What was Chaeyoung doing? Drawing.

Who, you ask?

_Mina._

She had always made Mina her subject the day she had met her.

She didn’t really tell anyone that she liked Mina. Why would she? Mina’s already happy with Dahyun. Dahyun’s her bro, she can never steal Mina from her but in the back of her mind, she had always thought that what would happen if she and Mina ended up together?

She can’t help but blush and she can feel eyes staring at her.

When she looked up, the whole group was looking.

“What?”

“Didn’t you heard what Dahyun said?” She shook her head and the older girl sighed.

“We’re having a movie night at Dahyun’s. You coming?”

She was about to say no when,

“Come on, you rarely go with us. We’re not taking no for an answer, Chaengie.” Mina spoke. She hasn’t called the girl in that nickname for a while. There go the butterflies again and Chaeyoung gave a lighthearted smile.

“Okay.”

The movie night was fun. Everybody was grossing out when 2yeon were literally sucking faces the whole duration but they had fun nonetheless.

“I’m really glad you joined us tonight, Chaeng. We can’t get a hold of you these days.” Dahyun spoke. She can see at her peripheral view that Mina was looking. She didn’t mind. She just wished things were better for them and not this awkward tension.

“By the way, if you don’t mind me asking. What happened to you and Mina?” Jihyo asked.

They were all looking and Chaeyoung glanced at Mina.

“You guys were so close before. It’s just strange to see both of you not interacting.”

“I don’t know either.” Mina softly said.

“Well, I miss you guys interacting. You need to reconcile in whatever the hell you two fought about.” Jihyo and the others agreed.

The night was coming to an end, Chaeyoung was about to leave but then Mina called for her.

“Can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Us.” Chaeyoung felt the nervousness consuming her.

“I need to go, Mina. I have an early class tomorrow.”

“Please? I don’t know what went wrong. Is it me? Do you hate me?”

I don’t hate you, I love you.” Chaeyoung whispered the last part.

“What?”

“I don’t hate you, okay? It’s just hard to interact with you when I’m feeling like this.” Mina still didn’t know. She was so oblivious it’s making Chaeyoung dumb.

“Feeling like what?”

“You know what? Forget it, okay?”

“No, Chaeng. I need to know why we’re drifting apart. It’s hard seeing us like this. I miss the old times.”

Chaeyoung looked intimately at Mina’s eyes and kissed her on the forehead. Something she, herself is shocked to do.

“It’s because I love you. You’re happy now, so I’m happy for you, Minari.” She smiled one last time and walked away.

She had felt arms around her body,

“I love you too and I’m sorry I realized too late..”

_“That day when I told you to only look at me, I looked at you but you weren’t look back too.”_

_“Trust me, I’ve been looking back since.”_

**_They just didn’t notice._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I will post more unpublished works of mine but for now, enjoy this michaeng!~ 
> 
> #eyesonme #MiChaeng


End file.
